Study Time
by savethewolves
Summary: WARNING: RATED M for REASON! One Time Shot. James is sitting, actually studying for once when Lily unexpectedly comes knocking on his door.


It's Study Time

James was sitting on his bed, doing his best to focus on his homework in the Head Boy's dorm room when Lily busted through the door, only wearing her skirt and white uniform shirt. Her hair was straight, something new she had been doing the last couple of weeks.

James stared mouth agape and didn't have time to say a word before Lily shoved pushed his school things to the floor and pulled him down so he lay flat on his back against his red duvet and felt Lily's warm, plump lips against his, licking and nibbling at his lower lip, asking him for entrance, to which he gave in to. He moaned, finally realizing he had full mobility of his hands and ran them up Lily's sides, she sat on his flat torso, her knees on either side of his ribs, making him moan thinking about what are was touching his abs.

He lifted his left hand, running it through her hair, they broke apart for a short moment, starting each other in the eyes. Lily's emerald eyes were burning with sexual passion, she stared into James' brown burning pools who had the same desires and giggled when he crushed her lips against his, flipping her over so he was on top. His right hand moved from her hip up her shirt causing her shiver. James lifted himself up, still kissing her as he skillfully unbuttoned Lily's white shirt revealing her black lace bra. He pulled it off of her, sliding his hands up and down her flat stomach before sliding him to the back to unclasp her bra when she tutted and forced him back, ripping his shirt off, moaning audibly. James groaned and forced her back onto the bed.

James reached under her, finding the clasp of her bra and with a flick of his wrist, had it undone. She giggled, pushing him back and taking her own hand to pull the front off and throw the bra across the room. James was about to burst, he couldn't believe such a sex kitten could be hiding under there. He stared, reveling at the curvature of her breasts before he was pulled on top of her again, his swollen lips being caressed and bitten ever so lightly. Meanwhile, James cupped her left breast, rubbing her left nipple with his thumb causing Lily to lift her torso towards his, moaning.

The slight touch caused James' member to twitch and he shivered, "Damn it Lily…" he growled.

Lily giggled and distracted him once more with her kisses, slipping her hands down to his jean loops and crushing his pelvis to her, teasing once more before she pushed him back away to release him of his jeans. Her hand slipped over his member and he twitched again, "Lily I'm going to explode…" he growled and grabbed her hands, forcing them above her so that he had time to tease her in return. He planted kisses down her chin, to her neck, between her breasts and down her tummy to the hem of her skirt, "We have a problem, you're over dressed."

"Then take it off, Captain" Lily whispered, mentioning his Quidditch Status. James shivered, how could she be so dirty in bed and so innocent in class? He ignored it, rather busy at the moment as he unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it down to reveal her black lace thong and he grew harder seeing how see through it was.

Lily grinned and pulled James up so that she could roll over on top of him, straddling as she had done in the beginning, running her hands in his hair, kissing him. She felt James run his hands over her body, exploring every inch as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Lily pulled back and kissed his lips before kissing his chin, his cheek, his ear, she bit it, then purposefully slid downwards over his member, forcing it downward, causing James to groan, she kissed, licked and suckled at his neck until James grew too frustrated and threw her onto her back, "I need you…." He growled, "Right now."

Lily giggled once more, "Then take me, Captain." She slid her fingers to the inside hem of his remained boxers and slid them off, and James did the same to her, almost ripping them in the process. Lily positioned herself for James, and he leaned over her, his hands holding himself up and he prepared to enter her. He slid his member into her, causing her to gasp, "Slowly…"

James nodded, doing as she asked and when she hissed, "Faster, James fucking Potter, faster!" he did so. His thrusts were met with hers and she gasped his name, "James! James faster- ooh harder!"

He was just about to reach his climax, he could feel Lily squirming and writhing beneath him, he could hear her crying out his name when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door and he growled, opening his eyes, lifting his head and he realized he was dreaming. Beads of sweat trickled down his face, and the thing hiding his erection was a rather heavy history book. He shook his head, confused.

There really was someone knocking, "Who is it?" James answered, "Come on in" he replied hoarsely, obviously hurting from his dream.

Lily opened the door, wearing the same thing she had in his dream, the same dangerous grin on her face, "James I was wondering if you could help me study…"

This time, James was the one to throw his books to the floor. This time, James finished his climax. Lily was meeting his thrusts and they both screamed each others name before he spilled his seed inside of her and Lily tightened around him, panting, they both came down from their highs. James stay inside her a minute, his energy almost spent. Lily lay beneath him, panting her heart out. He could hear his own heart in his head, it pounded and pounded.

Then, unexpectedly, the next words from Lily's mouth almost made his heart explode before he said yes, "Would you like to go again, Captain?"


End file.
